Bad Fan Fictions
by Jessettebayo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Team 7 would do if they read Fanfics about themselves? Well, this is my personal opinion! Teehee! But don't take it personally, it's just a joke...


_**Disclaimer: I only the Naruto DVDs, action figures, headbands, gloves, posters, and trading cards. Not. The. Show. **_

'It was a wonderful, sunny day in the magical land of Konoha. A place where all shinobi were happy and peaceful, and where all dreams could come true. Our happiest shinobi, Naruto, was on his way to meet his fellow teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, who were waiting patently for him to arrive at their usual meeting place: on a peaceful bridge over a beautiful, sun-kissed, shining stream. As Naruto arrived at his destination, he was greeted with smiles and waves from his friends as they gave each other their good mornings.'

A loud, obnoxious yell was heard as an orange-haired teenager fell out of his chair. The room was quiet for a while, in order for everyone and everything to register what was happening.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked a similar-aged girl with short, pink hair and a slightly older man holding a small book in his hand.

As soon as Naruto was finished rubbing his newly bruised head he shot up with a violently pointed finger at his computer screen. "It's that…that…that stupid thing! I'm going to sue whoever wrote it! It shouldn't be legal to put those on the Internet!" Naruto yelled with a growl in his voice.

"Huh? What is it, this thing you're all upset over?" asked the other male that watching Naruto's over-dramatic staring contest of fury with the monitor.

"It's another stupid fan fiction, Kakashi! I don't know how I even got past reading the first sentence!" Naruto replied with even more of a growl in his tone.

The pink-haired girl shook her head before turning to Naruto and saying, "It's just a story, Naruto, don't get so uptight about it! Jeeze!"

"But…but…but, Sakura! They make us sound so gaaaay!" Naruto wined, stomping his foot.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, there are over a million fan fictions out there! Good and bad ones! So get used to them! I deal with them, so why can't you?"

"See? Sakura isn't just smart in the ninja world, she's also knowledgeable with this new computer thing," Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura crossed her arms while smirking, as the score was Sakura one, Naruto…zero!

Naruto glanced at Kakashi before saying with caution, "You're just saying that because when it comes to mature rated stories with you an Sakura in them, you don't want people to know about the boners you get."

Sakura sweat dropped as the score changed painfully from Sakura one, Naruto…a million!

Kakashi and Sakura were about to attack Naruto, but a rather unexpected ninja walked in the room. Sakura's mouth dropped as her fan girl self was let lose once again. She would have hug-attacked and drool-kissed the boy who just made his entrance, but Kakashi held her back, lucky for the guy who just started to talk.

"I have read waaay to many yaoi stories about me and who-the-heck-ever to complain with you this time Naruto," the boy who just entered confessed.

'Apparently Sasuke heard the conversation we were just having…' thought Kakashi and Sakura with sweat dripping off their faces.

"I'm going to hurt someone right now, and it's not going to be pretty…" mumbled the so-called Sasuke demonically.

The ninja named Sasuke cracked his knuckles as Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto could see flames in his eyes. Sure, the kid looked tough, but on the inside, he was surging through a mix of emotions. He was disturbed from the Naruto and Kakashi yaoi stories with him as the victim, sad as how people seemed to hate him so much they would make him bad at mature stuff like that, but mostly angry as how the writers had him look so easy and weak when he was being drawn into his comrades little sex games. This Sasuke was not that easy. And for one thing, he is one who does the action, not gets the action. 'Believe that, losers,' he thought as his anger rose.

"Umm, Okay, Sasuke! Before you hurt one of us, let's go sue –or do something really bad to- the writers!" Naruto exclaimed with a jump.

"Consider it a personal mission for the two of us!" Sasuke replied back with his own jump. Soon, the two were out the door with papers surrounding the ones left in the room.

The last thing Kakashi and Sakura saw of Naruto and Sasuke was the evil glint in the two mongrel's eyes and the gust of wind that followed them as they ran off to God knows where.

**ATTENTION:**

**THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL YOU HORRIBLE NARUTO FAN FICTION WRITERS, DON'T WRITE BAD STUFF! OR NARUTO AND SASUKE WILL DO TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU!!!**

Naaah!!! Just yankin' ya! Write what you please! Your life, not mine

Man, that sucked! Believe it! Woo hoo!

Jesse-sama


End file.
